Días de verano
by Stephie-Rowena
Summary: Después de ganar la batalla contra los Chitauri, Tony Stark propuso la idea de ir de vacaciones a su playa privada. Pareja principal: Tony y Steve. Secundaria: Clint y Natasha. Alusiones a Science Bros y quizás otras relacionadas con Bruce. Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Marvel, si los hubiera inventado yo sería rica xD
1. Chapter 1

Después de aquella gran batalla que libraron contra los Chitauri, a Tony no se le ocurrió una cosa mejor que tomar unas vacaciones. La idea la propuso mientras "celebraban" el triunfo comiendo shawarma. Nadie se le opuso, pues si no fuera por el casi sacrificio que él hizo, aún estarían luchando con esos extraterrestres.

El mismo día en el que empezaron su viaje, se despidieron de Thor. El dios debía volver a Asgard, lugar en el que su hermano, Loki, sería castigado por todo lo que había ocasionado. Luego de esto, cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente, pero todos terminarían en un mismo destino. Tony y Bruce primero harían un parada en la torre Stark y luego partirían a la playa privada del gran magnate. Steve tomaría la ruta más larga, quería conocer aquella nueva época, además quería disfrutar de su nuevo juguete; una hermosa moto. Clint y Natasha no dijeron cuales serían sus planes, ni qué ruta tomarían, pero aseguraron que llegarían el día pactado a la playa.

Ingresaron a lo que quedaba de la Torre Stark, allí los esperaba Virginia Potts, la asistente del señor Stark con unos folios y papeles, Tony los miró con mala cara, pero sabía que si no los firmaba, sus vacaciones serían interrumpidas.

— Listo —dijo el multimillonario—. Bienvenido a Industrias Stark, Bruce.  
Uno de los tantos papeles que había ido a firmar era el contrato del Dr. Bruce Banner, ahora el científico trabajaba oficialmente en las instalaciones de Stark. Los otros papeles tenía que ver con las remodelaciones de la Torre, las cuales ya habían comenzado.

— Tony —le llamó la atención Bruce, pues estaba conduciendo a una velocidad bastante peligrosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo, despegando la vista de la autopista solo para provocarlo.

— Tony me harías el favor de mirar hacia el frente —dijo cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó que Stark sonriera y dirigiera su vista a la carretera—. Gracias.

— Espero que no te comportes así mientras estamos en la playa.

— Lo intentaré, pero si sigues con tus bromitas, no te aseguro nada —la sonrisa de Stark se amplió al escucharlo, serían una excelentes vacaciones.

Tony y Bruce fueron los primeros en instalarse en la residencia veraniega del primero. Pasaron esa noche solos, Clint y Natasha llegaría al otro día y Steve llegaría el mismo día que ellos, pero en la noche.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó el millonario recostándose en un sofá y tomando el teléfono para pedir la comida.

— Lo que quieras —respondió sentándose en un sillón cerca de Tony.

— Se me antoja comida china —lo miró de reojo—, recuerdo un restaurante que ofrecía un excelente servicio —alzó una ceja y Banner le dirigió una mirada desconfiada—. La noche es joven y debemos disfrutarla —dijo marcando el número en el teléfono.

El timbre sonó y Stark se paró inmediatamente a abrir, pues no quería arruinarle la sorpresa que le tenía a Bruce. Abrió la puerta y miró de pies a cabeza a las asiáticas que traían su comida.

— Mi opinión se mantiene —dijo haciendo pasar a las chicas— ofrecen un excelente servicio.

— Ya llegó la comi... —Banner no terminó la frase debido a lo que estaba viendo: Stark abrazando por la cintura a dos chicas con unos hermosos cuerpos, atrás le seguían dos chicas más vestidas con muy poca ropa que llevaban unos recipientes en sus manos, los cuales contenían su comida — Tony —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el playboy de Stark le hiciera una seña a una de las chicas a las que abrazaba, quien se acercó lenta y sensualmente hasta él.

— Relájate y diviértete.

* * *

_Continuara... _


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quería pedir perdón por la tardanza y por la indecencia de capítulo que estoy publicando, tuve una semana loca, sí es que eso es una buena justificación. En fin, espero les guste, gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Prometo que el próximo será mejor :)

* * *

El incesante sonido del timbre lo despertó. Se miró y se percató que solo llevaba los pantalones —lo que quedaba de ellos— puestos, lo que significaba que su "amigo verde" se había unido a la fiesta del multimillonario. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no porque le doliera la cabeza, de hecho desde la gran exposición de radiación gamma a la que había estado expuesto, no se había enfermado nunca más, por lo que no sufría del efecto de la resaca. El gesto lo hizo simplemente como un reproche de lo que había hecho aquella noche.

— Ya voy —dijo en un suspiro, se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta—. No pregunten que pasó —respondió a las miradas extrañadas de Clint y Natasha—, fue todo culpa de Stark.

— Supongo que serán unas grandiosas vacaciones —comentó Barton observando el desastre que había en la sala de estar.

— Quieren callarse —ordenó Stark desde uno de los sillones que había en esa sala y agregó apuntándose la cabeza—. Resaca, sean considerados.

— Tu te la buscaste, Stark —dijo en un tono para nada bajo Natasha— ¿Dónde dejamos nuestras cosas?

— Síganme —Bruce sujeto sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras—, las habitaciones están arriba.

— Ya sé que dijiste que no preguntáramos qué pasó, pero... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó curioso Barton.

Banner resopló, escuchó como el monstruo verde dentro de él reía. Imágenes vagas llegaron a su cabeza, el inicio estaba claro, pero después de que Hulk hizo su aparición esa noche no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

— Stark y sus estúpidas ideas —hizo una pausa—. Pidió comida china a un restaurant muy particular...

— Imagino que eso explica la ropa interior femenina en la sala —dijo la pelirroja y agregó—. Quizás no fue buena idea dejarte solo con Stark.

— De todas formas iba hacerlo —se detuvo enfrente a una puerta y apuntó otras dos—. Esas son las habitaciones... No sé si van a... —hizo un gesto vago con sus manos, lo que provocó una risa de parte de Clint.

— ¿Habitaciones separadas? —preguntó el arquero aún sonriendo, la aludida asintió e ingresó en una de las habitaciones.

— Voy a vestirme —dijo Bruce más que nada para evitar el silencio incómodo que se iba a formar.

— Bien, yo iré a mi habitación —el rubio abrió la puerta y luego preguntó—. ¿Steve llega esta noche? —como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza— Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Bruce se dio un baño y luego se vistió. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; por fin había encontrado un lugar en el que encajaba, formaba parte de algo y era aceptado pese a su problemita verde.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidió que debía reunirse con los demás. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y buscó la página en la que había anotado la dirección de la casa de verano de Stark. Mientras pasaba las hojas se encontró con aquellos dibujos que tanto lo avergonzaban y aún así no se había deshecho de ellos, porque muy en el fondo le agradaba contemplar como sus manos habían captado la esencia de ese hombre que había comenzado a ocupar parte de sus pensamientos y no de una forma muy pura.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No es que él sea muy amigo de la tecnología, pero Tony había insistido tanto que terminó por aceptar tener uno. Lo miró unos segundos perplejo, tratando de recordar qué botón apretar.

— ¿Hola? —contestó.

— ¡Hey, cap! —la voz de Stark sonó del otro lado del aparato— Pensé que no contestarías, al parecer ya te estás acostumbrando al siglo XXI —rió—. ¿Vas a venir o te has perdido?

— Sí, en unas horas estaré allá —respondió Steve mientras encendía la moto.

— Perfecto, llegarás justo para la fiesta —antes de que pudiera reclamar Stark había cortado la comunicación.

Steve rodó los ojos y se puso en marcha. En el camino lo único en lo que podía pensar era que volvería a ver al hijo de Howard y esta vez no sería para salvar el mundo sino que sería para "vacacionar". Suspiró cuando llegó a las inmediaciones de Stark, algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea, pero se arriesgaría de todas formas e intentaría mantener a raya aquellos pensamientos que tenía para con el hombre de hierro.

* * *

Sí, ya sé que me demoré en publicar, lo siento... y sí, ya sé que es corto, lo siento por eso también :(

Se los recompensaré, lo prometo :)


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía de dónde demonios había salido tanta gente, bueno, era Stark eso podía explicar muchas cosas, pero acaso era necesario hacer una fiesta. Además cómo podía verse tan bien si supuestamente la otra noche ya había trasnochado. Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Durmió todo el día, es obvio que el efecto de la resaca se le iba a ir —comentó la pelirroja entregándole un vaso de licor.

— ¿Crees que el resto de la semana será igual? —ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Hoy llega Rogers, quizás él pueda controlar un poquito a Stark —Clint rió ante el comentario.

— ¿Bailas? —preguntó el rubio ofreciéndole una mano, Natasha la tomó sonriéndole y se alejaron a lo que se había transformado en una pista de baile.

Barton por primera vez agradecía que a Tony se le hubiera ocurrido organizar aquellas vacaciones, pues hace mucho que no veía sonreír a su compañera de misiones. Mientras bailaban vieron formarse un tumulto en la entrada de la casa. Se miraron unos segundos ambos sabían que aquel bullicio indicaba la llegada del capitán.

Rogers avanzó entre la gente acompañado de Stark. La pareja de agentes le sonrió cuando pasaron a su lado. Él les devolvió la sonrisa e iba a acercarse a saludar, pero Tony lo detuvo y lo llevó hasta el bar.

— No era buen momento para saludarlos, ibas a arruinarles la "magia" y no queremos a Legolas quejándose mañana porque no se pudo llevar a la Viuda a la cama.

— ¡Stark! —exclamó en forma de reproche y Tony sonrió al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? —le entregó un trago— Las intenciones de Barton son bastante claras y no le voy a negar divertirse. Además ¿quién se podría resistir a semejantes curvas? Si yo fuera él ni siquiera estaría bailando ya estaría...

— ¡Stark!

— Ok, ok, cambio de tema. ¿Qué tal tu viaje? —preguntó y acercando su rostro al de Rogers alzando una ceja agregó— ¿Conociste alguna chica linda? —Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse y para desviar la mirada del millonario le dio un largo trago a su bebida— Interesante... ¿conseguiste su número?

— Tony deja tranquilo a Steve, el pobre acaba de llegar —comentó Bruce y le sonrió a Steve—. ¿Quieres ir a dejar tus cosas? —preguntó al ver su bolso en el suelo junto a sus pies. El capitán asintió y tomó sus cosas rápidamente— Te muestro dónde —dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Steve y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Hey, Banner! —el aludido volteó— Te voy a cobrar lo que estás haciendo —Bruce suspiró y siguió caminando con Rogers hacia el segundo piso.

— ¿No habla en serio, cierto?

— Steve, se nota que aún no conoces a Tony —respondió y luego suspiró al recordar la noche anterior.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella mañana, pese a todos los pronósticos hechos por sus amigos, Tony Stark se levantó temprano y al parecer todo el festejo de anoche no le había hecho ningún efecto. El doctor Banner lo miró escéptico, Tony simplemente le sonrió y Bruce supo de inmediato que el multimillonario estaba tramando algo.

— Buenos días —saludó con ánimo y se unió a desayunar con el grupo.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy? —preguntó Bruce después de un suspiro.

— Hoy es día de playa —contestó sonriente Stark mirando a sus invitados; Clint y Natasha sentados más juntos que lo normal, por lo que podía concluir que habían pasado la noche juntos; Steve bebía en silencio su café con una mano sobre una libreta, lo que lo llevó a pensar—. Hay que robar esa libreta —una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba eso, en ese momento Steve alzó su vista y sus miradas se encontraron, Tony le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y la expresión de Roger paso de confusión a un leve sonrojo— Interesante —murmuró.

— Tony... —le dijo Bruce en un tono de voz bajo y a la vez apremiante, él simplemente rió.

Después de desayunar juntaron las cosas que llevarían para la playa, mientras lo hacían Tony no dejaba de mirar a Steve, buscando algún momento en el que el rubio se distrajera y pudiera quitarle aquella libreta, que al parecer cuidaba demasiado. Pero Stark tenía un plan para obtenerla y en ese plan la playa era un personaje muy importante.

Ubicaron las cosas en la arena; la Viuda Negra se dedicó a tomar sol, Clint y Tony se dedicaron a hacer enfadar a Bruce porque ambos extrañaban a su amigo verde y Steve estaba sentado sobre la arena observando como molestaban al pobre del Doctor Banner. Sus miradas al principio iban dirigidas a todo el grupo y luego se fueron concentrando en uno de ellos nada más.

Miró atentamente a Stark, de hecho se dio el lujo de mirarlo con descaro, pues el multimillonario estaba tan atento de sacar al monstruo verde de Banner que ni siquiera se percataría de sus miradas indiscretas. Aunque otra persona si lo notó.

— Me cuesta admitirlo, pero Stark es apuesto.

— Sí —respondió inconscientemente Rogers y al escuchar la risa de la pelirroja a su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Este... no... bueno, yo...

— Tranquilo, Rogers, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo —dijo Natasha—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? —el rubio asintió— Inténtalo, no perderás nada en hacerlo.

Una especie de rugido se escuchó en la lejanía y luego vieron a Barton y Stark corriendo hacia el mar perseguidos por un "entusiasmado" Hulk, quien provocó una gigantesca ola y un ligero temblor al zambullirse en el agua. Clint les hizo señas para que se les unieran y así lo hicieron.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, lamento la mega tardanza, pero he tenido uno que otro problemilla y bueno, por eso me he demorado.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste el último capítulo de esta historia, que tenía planeada hacerla más larga, pero no salió :/

Anyway, supongo que en los comentarios leeré si les gustó :)

* * *

El resto de los días de aquella semana de vacaciones pasaron rápidos debido a todas las actividades que Tony había preparado. Era de noche y la mayoría de ellos había hecho sus maletas.

— Bueno, nosotros estamos listos —dijo Clint guardando las últimas maletas en el auto.

— Bruce, ¿vienes con nosotros? —el aludido observó a su alrededor y vio a Stark preparándose un trago y leyendo algo con mucha atención.

— Sí, creo que sí —respondió, en ese momento Steve bajó las escaleras con su bolso.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi libreta de dibujos? —preguntó preocupado, todos negaron con la cabeza.

— Quizás se te perdió en la playa —sugirió Stark tomando un trago de su bebida para ocultar una sonrisa, pero todos, excepto Rogers, se dieron cuenta.

— Espero la encuentres, Cap —dijo Clint con una sonrisa maliciosa, dándole unos golpes en la espalda y luego, despidiéndose de Stark, salió de la mansión.  
Natasha y Bruce se despidieron de los dos; Natasha intentando infundirle ánimo a Steve y Bruce mirando casi amenazadoramente a Stark y a Rogers le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Nunca pensé que dibujaras tan bien —comentó Tony alzando la vista de su vaso de whisky y posándola en el súper soldado, quien se sonrojo.

— ¿Por-por qué dices eso? —Tony sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al Capitán, quien hizo todo lo posible por no retroceder ante el avance de Stark.

— Pues, puede que haya visto tu libreta de dibujos en algún lado y le haya echado una mirada —Rogers tragó saliva sonoramente y por más que estuviera en aquella situación y que Stark estuviera intentando intimidarlo, no se dejaría doblegar, era un soldado fuerte, había vivido una guerra y no cualquier guerra; la Segunda Guerra Mundial, además combatió contra los Chitauri, así que no tenía porqué asustarse de un hombre que había descubierto sus habilidades de dibujante y los dibujos que había hecho, se avergüenza de ellos, pero eso es otro tema.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? —preguntó como si no le importara que Stark hubiera visto aquellos dibujos, dibujos en los que el principal retratado era aquel hombre egocéntrico. Tony ladeó la cabeza al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba como él esperaba. Rogers dio un paso más, acortando la distancia entre ellos, la diferencia de estatura se hizo notoria y el más alto ocultó una sonrisa al ver el efecto que ocasionaba en el morocho su nueva postura en la situación—. Te hice una pregunta, Stark.

— Sí —respondió Tony dando un paso más. Si el Capitán quería jugar sucio, él también podía hacerlo—, te escuché. Estaba pensando donde lo vi por última vez, pero se me vinieron a la cabeza tus dibujos y bueno, se me hizo difícil recordarlo... Ahora que lo pienso debería cobrarte algo, yo no poso gratis —agregó con una media sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

El soldado se mantuvo firme en su posición e intentó contestarle algo al millonario, pero su boca se vio callada por los labios de Stark. No respondió al contacto inmediatamente, pero eso no pareció importarle, pues Tony Stark no detuvo aquel beso, de hecho su lengua estaba intentando abrirse paso entre los labios, decido a obtener lo que quería. Y así lo hizo, porque Rogers comenzó a reaccionar y sus labios se abrieron dándole permiso a la apetitosa lengua de Stark. Se devoraron sus bocas hasta que se les hizo difícil respirar, el primero en separarse fue un agitado Tony con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

— Si piensas que con esto pagarás todas las veces que me has retratado sin mi consentimiento estás muy equivocado.

— Créeme, te pagaré con creces —dijo Rogers volviendo a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

— Sabes —comentó Tony mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a su habitación— podríamos extender nuestras vacaciones una semana más, no creo que a los demás les moleste —volvieron a besarse esta vez con mayor desesperación y comenzando a liberarse del exceso de ropa—. Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Fin.


End file.
